Untouchable
by WitchWarren
Summary: Looking back, this was probably the line Qrow crossed that set them at odds. 5/30 Qrowin OTP Challenge - Kissing. Also with some headcanon that popped up when I realised Winter was based off the Snow Queen. I love original fairy tales so much. The song is Falling In Love by The Pigott Brothers.
It happened once when they were students. Another Vytal festival, with Atlas as host.

Shared lessons had pitted Team RWGE against Team STRQ in combat training a few weeks before and Winter and Qrow had - as others put it - really hit it off. Or as Raven put it "All it took was a pretty girl in white to get my dorky little brother off his ass an' serious. Not even our esteemed leader could do that."

Reality was a little different. Winter had taken one look at Qrow, smirked and murmured "Nice Zui Quan, now try impressing me."

The fact that she had seen through him in under a second _impressed Qrow_ , who made it his mission to crack the infamous Ice Queen.

He'd never met a woman so dismissive of him and that included Professor Goodwitch. It...irked him. Made him wanna get under her skin. Team battles devolved into one-on-ones and seeking her out when he could. Taunting, fighting, banter, pranks and even some slightly serious flirting was met with cool putdowns and wry remarks. And she didn't seem even _a little_ affected by it! Qrow sulkily crunched some bar nuts. Winter hadn't joined them on their latest inter-team party spree.

Rosette Guarda, second-in-command to Winter's leadership position, plopped drunkenly into the seat next to him. She was really going at it tonight; Qrow had never seen her anywhere near this drunk.

 _'I don't know why she's so cool about it! Don't know why she's so cool about it! Don't know why she's so cool and I'm her fool and she's so cool about it_

 _She give me pain in my neck! What the heck?! I guess that's falling in love!'_

"Hey, hey, hey! Y'know what? Know what? Know what?" Rosette yammered drunkenly in his ear. Full volume. The loud articulate drunk. "This song reminds me of Winter!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she's _in love! In looove!_ " She cackled, and then shushed. "But it's a secret! Secret-secret! But Kai told me!" Rearing back she tried to puff out her chest and nearly overbalanced, overcorrecting Rosette crashed into his shoulder. Giggling the huntress-in-training didn't notice the sudden stiffness in her companion "Not that I couldn't tell; Winter's so gushy around him. All kissy face and smiley laugh. My big bro and best gal are gonna get hitched, I swear."

Rosette then passed out on the now completely sober Qrow.

.

.

.

* * *

Qrow had made a hobby out of poking at people, getting under their skin, finding that one little vanity and irritating it until his opponent was near insensible with rage. It made for easy targets.

After that night he went after Winter like a man possessed; sulking, Raven recognised. Though she didn't know why. Qrow didn't know why. Their battles got fiercer, the taunts meaner, and Winter got more bewildered and angry as the days went by.

It all came to head shortly after and even now Qrow couldn't tell you what happened.

One minute they were arguing the next she was pressed against a wall and he was kissing her.

Of course the next minute he got a slap across the face.

And a glyph-powered punch to the kisser.

Four damaged walls, a stick-glyph, and an hour later Qrow's aura had finally healed his teeth-jaw-concussion combo enough that he actually heard the lecture Winter was _still_ giving him. Not that he would tell her that he wasn't listening. She was actually kind of glorious flushed and spitting mad with indignation. Qrow didn't have enough time to actually register that kiss. Pity. From the way she'd deliberately set her sabre down Qrow didn't think he'd get a chance to again.

"…if I ever hear of you – _ever again_ – so much as _looking_ at another woman without her permission I will _cut. You. Down._ That sort of behaviour is not now nor is it ever right." Winter drew herself up coldly, disdain in every inch of her. It hurt. "And even without that… The short of it – _Qrow_ – is that I am involved, in love and faithful. Only one man has permission to love me and _that man?_ Is not you."


End file.
